


Recalled

by PezDispenser104



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezDispenser104/pseuds/PezDispenser104
Summary: When Neon J's screen starts acting weird, the other artists get worried, and when it's something not even HE can fix, Tatiana has no other choice but to call the factory where he originally got his cybernetics from.
Relationships: Neon J./Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. Twitching

It was the afternoon, Neon J., Yinu's mother Natura, and DJ subatomic supernova were sitting on a bench enjoying the quiet. The DJ groaned in disappointment while looking at his phone, "what's wrong?" Natura asked,

"It's this phone," the DJ said, "perhaps I should get a new one."

"The prices for those things are always getting higher." Neon said, "Just leave it with me and I can fix it in no time!"

"As tempting and grateful as your offer is," DJ answered, "I am better off getting an upgrade. *chuckles* Maybe you can use an upgrade."

Neon knew he was joking, but he still felt offended, "My robotics are state of the art perfect, I don't need any fancy upgrades. Especially when I myself am an expert at engineering!"

"J, you know he is only joking." Natura holding his hand to calm him, "But, it wouldn't hurt to get something new. Especially if there is something wrong you can't fix."

Neon then sighed, "I know, it's just what if it takes away the last of what makes me human!" Neon then gestures around his torso, because what's left of him is mainly in that area.

"Its your emotions that make you human." Natura then smiled at Neon,

"Oh," the DJ said when looking at his phone, "Tatiana wants us at the tower for a meeting."

The trio then got up, and started heading to the tower.

==========

Ever since a certain indie rock band came along, most of the meetings were usually just progress reports nowadays,

DJ subatomic supernova talked about some mini space projects in the works,

Eve had some art pieces that she was planning to show around the week,

Sayu's devs were having some sort of streaming event,

Natura talked about piano practice with her daughter,

then it was Neon's turn, but before he could start he noticed everyone looking at him, "Is... Something wrong?" He said,

Remi decided to speak up, "Mr. J, your screen is..." Remi was trying to find the words,

"Twitching!" Natura interrupted.


	2. Growing concerns

Ever since that meeting, everyone started getting worried for Neon. He said he would check it out to make sure there wouldn't be a panic, so when he got back to his mansion he proceeded to do so. He first connected his screen to a computer, maybe it was a small glitch, but nothing. He then decided to get some tools and check manually, it was surprisingly easy for him, still nothing. He then shrugged it of as being a energy problem, so he went to bed.

The next couple of weeks were looking bad for Neon, his twitching was becoming more frequent, his voice would sometimes turn off, and his sensors were making him walk into walls. Days later he was at Eve's district, examining some of her latest works, "This one I actually made recently, it only looks older because-" Eve then notices Neon looking down with his screen all black, "Neon? Neon. NEON!".

==========

Neon woke up and noticed he was in his mansion, his troops, Natura, DJ subatomic supernova, and Eve all were another room talking. The DJ was the one to notice Neon wake up, "I think he woke up!" the DJ said, this caused everyone to go around Neon, except for Eve for she was the phone with someone.

"I am so glad that you're okay," Natura said, "you were out for at least 3 hours."

3 hours. That number surprised him, and it gave him a sinking feeling. What if that happened again? What if it gets worse? How could this happen? 

"Why would let this happen J?" the DJ said angrily, "I thought you said you were going to look at it!"

"I did!" Neon yelled, "I just couldn't find anything!"

"Quiet!" Eve said, she then put the phone back next to her ear, "Yes, I will tell him." she then hung up and walked to Neon J, "Tatiana wants to have personal meeting with you tomorrow morning."

Personal meeting? "Yes, I understand." Neon said,

"In the meantime, you guys make sure your captain is taken care of until then." Eve pointed to 1010. J's boys saluted in agreement and all went different ways around the mansion, "For the rest of us lets go home and get some sleep." Eve said. 

Eve picked up her belongings and headed out the door, with DJ Subatomic supernova closely following behind, Natura went up to Neon and said, "Don't be worried, i'm sure Tatiana has a plan." she then kissed him on the forehead, went behind him, picked up a sleeping Yinu, and went out the door, leaving Neon alone with his thoughts.

==========

Eve, DJ, and Natura were all now outside.

"So, what is this "personal meeting" going to do for J?" Supernova asked,

"Hopefully it will get him fixed." Eve said,

"HOPEFULLY?!" the DJ said in anger, though he was immediately shushed by Natura since Yinu was asleep,

"Calm down!" Eve said,

The DJ sighed, "I'm just worried for him, he's a great engineer and if he can't fix himself, who can?"

"We are all worried," Eve said. "But I am certain that Tatiana has a plan."

"I hope so." Natura whispered to herself.


	3. Transport

At mourning, Neon J. went straight to NSR tower.

"Hello Neon," Tatiana said, "do you know why I called you here?"

"Because of my screen problem?" Neon said,

"Yes, and I am worried that it's becoming a big deal." Tatiana said, "You said you have checked it out?"

"Yes," Neon said, "but i couldn't find it, manually or digitally."

"Well," Tatiana said, "it seems we have no other options, but to call your original cybernetics manufacturers."

Neon after hearing this didn't know what to feel, but knowing the situation he agreed to this. Tatiana picked up the phone and called the factory.

"Yes, thank you." Tatiana hung up, "They said they'll be here in two hours, you are dismissed." Neon J. thanked Tatiana and left the office.

==========

"Tatiana knows what's best," Eve said hugging Neon, "everything will be taken care of."

"It will be kind of lonely," DJ subatomic supernova said patting J on the back, "not having the second smartest person in NSR."

"We hope you feel better soon!" Sayu said making a cute pose, "Pyun!"

"I hope you feel better Mr. J!" Yinu said hugging Neon's leg,

"Everything will be under control during absence captain!" White 1010 said with the other four saying the last word in autotuned sync,

"I hope you get the help that you need," Natura said kissing the side of Neon's screen, "okay?"

Neon J. then gets into the bac of the vehicle and drives off, with everyone waving goodbye until the vehicle is out of sight.


	4. The factory

When the vehicle stopped at its destination, Neon J. hopped out the back and saw the building, it wasn't anything special, it was basically a giant grey Block in the middle of nowhere, with a few windows and a doorway. Though he did see some trucks coming from the back implying there was some sort of garage.

"This way, Mr. J." the bearded man who drove the vehicle said, Neon then proceeded to follow him through the doorway, "Just sit right here and Mac will be here shortly." after the man left, Neon to a look at his surroundings. There was two doors and in between was a big desk with a man typing in his computer. The two other remaining walls had a row of chairs on each of them. 

This is basically a doctors waiting room, Neon thought to himself. Outside of the man behind the desk, Neon was basically alone, which made him feel a little scared, "Is my screen problem a rare occurrence?" Neon whispered to himself, "Will they even know what to do?",

After a couple of minutes, one of the doors opened, revealing a robotic man with black leather shoes, dark grey pants, and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, His head looked like Neon's, but more big and blocky with lines of code going though his screen, it was as if Neon was looking at a older model of himself.

"Hello, you must be Neon J." the robotic man said politely, "I have heard many great things about you." he then shook his hand,

"And you are Mac, I believe?" J decided to speak,

"Indeed." Mac said turning around, "Now lets see that screen problem you've been having." They then proceeded to walk though the door, revealing a long hallway.

"There wasn't any people in the waiting room," Neon said walking behind Mac, "is that common?"

"Yes." Mac answered, "While many other companies focus on making tons of "new editions" every month, we go for a more timeless approach. We even make are products more simple, so people can customize and repair them more easily."

Mac then looked at Neon, "Looking at you, you have taken full advantage of this, and it isn't even that surprising considering you are expert at engineering."

"Ah," the pair stopped, "this is the room you will be in."

The pair then went in, Mac told Neon to take of his jacket and lay on what seems to a scanning table, "lets see..." Mac said, "twitching, voice cutoffs, sensor problems, and a blackout, is this all of them Mr. J?"

"Yes." Neon said nervously,

"Well all of these problems seem to be coming from your head area." Mac then placed a large sensor over Neon's face, it beamed a large blue light, then turned off,

Mac then started typing on a monitor connected to the scanner, "Ah, you have a couple of frayed cords."

"I guess that's why I couldn't find anything when I checked." Neon said,

"Indeed." Mac said, "These things are more hard to find when they're hidden in the wires. But thankfully its an easy fix."

"So we're done? I can just go home and replace my wires?" Neon said,

"Sadly, no." Mac said, "It isn't a "do it yourself" type of fix. I shall contact one of my engineers immediately, and in the mean time you shall rest here until tomorrow."

"So I have to stay here until tomorrow?!" Neon said shocked,

"I highly apologize if this is an inconvenience for you," Mac said, "but this is sadly the only way. I shall contact your boss for the information, but in the meantime get comfortable." Mac then leaves the room,

Neon sighed, "Seems like I don't have another option." Neon then laid himself on the table, putting himself in rest mode.


	5. Just a soldier

It was night and Neon was in sleep mode, but his sensors were still on so no one would sneak up on him. 

He heard the door open and got up to see who it is, "Are you the janitor or something?" Neon said, the woman then pressed a button on a small device which caused him to shut off. All Neon could do now was hear. 

The woman then picked up the now shut off Neon, and proceeded to walk down the hall until a man said, "Hey! What are you doing with that bot?" 

"The boss got a demand for this one to be scraped," the woman said, "so I'm sending him to scrap storage." 

When Neon heard this, he couldn't believe it! How could he be scraped? They wouldn't scrap him, would they?

"Anyway, can't stay long, bots like these automatically turn themselves back on." the woman said, then went her way out the factory.

==========

Neon then woke up in what seemed to be a giant storage area filled with miscellaneous technology.

"Why?" Neon said curling himself up and laying down in defeat, "Why would they scrap me? I thought we were friends! I thought we were family..." J said, "I should have known better, I let my guard down and they throw me away like any other machine!" 

Neon was now pacing in anger, but then stopped, remembering all the happy moments he had with everyone,

Sharing jokes with the Sayu team,

Making figurines and setting them up on display with Eve,

Talking about science and stars with Supernova,

Watching over Yinu and playing games with her,

and Natura...

All of that, just to get his guard down.

He then remembered his troops, and how they will probably never see they're captain again, and how they will be taken advantage of,

"No!" Neon yelled, "I will keep on fighting, for i am a soldier!"

Neon then paused, "Just a soldier..." Neon the comes to a realization "That's probably why they scraped me." This put Neon in a depressing realization,

He couldn't control the planets and galaxy like DJ could,

He couldn't warp reality and grow extra limbs like Eve,

He couldn't be a literal force of nature like Natura,

He was just a man, with broken cybernetics.

J then slumped down to the cold hard ground in defeat, "You got me soldier," Neon said sadly, "You got me good."


	6. Rescue mission

It was mourning, and Tatiana and Eve were in an office talking about things to help the city, until it was interrupted by Tati's phone ringing,

"Ah, Mac." Tatiana said to her phone, "I guess Neon is repaired now?" The voice on the phone then spoke, "What?! What do you mean he is missing? How do you lose a person?!" The voice spoke some more, "well you better find him!" Tatiana then aggressively pressed the hang up button,

"Oh my," Eve said, "do you think Neon's okay?"

"I hope so." Tatiana answered, "I'm going to have to make some calls." Tatiana then made her way out the office door, leaving Eve alone.

==========

"THEY WHAT?!" Natura and DJ Subatomic Supernova both said in shock,

"How could they lose him?!" Natura said now growing in anger,

"I don't know." Eve said saddened,

"Some factory workers they are," the DJ said, "if I were there I would give them a piece of my mind!"

"Well that's exactly what I'm doing!" Natura said determined, "I am going to that factory, and getting Neon myself!"

"What?!" Eve said, "You can't be serious!"

"Natura I-" Supernova was trying to speak,

"No DJ! You are not gonna stop me!" Natura interrupted,

"Natura, I was gonna say I'm coming with you." the DJ said,

"WHAT?!" Eve said, "I care about Neon too, but this isn't something you should go be making trouble for!"

"Well then," the DJ said confidently, "how about you come with us, so we don't cause any trouble?"

Eve was silent, but then went up to the pair and said, "I just know I'm going to regret this."

"Now that were all on the same page," Supernova said, "what's the plan."

"It's simple," Natura said, "we go to the factory, find out what had happened, and save Neon, and if they don't treat us kindly..."

"we get the information another way." Natura started making a fist, 

"Um..." Supernova said creeped out, "What about Neon's troops? They obviously would want they're captain to be safe."

"No," Natura said, "they're emotions aren't fully developed yet, and we need someone to watch Yinu while we're gone."

"Well then," the DJ said, "lets go save Neon!"


	7. Meetings

The trio were at the factory, and didn't hesitate to go though the front entrance. Inside they saw three men, the secretary, the janitor, and Mac who were talking.

"I would like ro speak with the boss." Natura said serious, "Now."

"That would be me." Mac said politely, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We would like to know were Neon J is." Supernova said crossing his arms trying to look and sound intimidating,

"Ah," Mac said, "you must be from NSR then. I am investigating his disappearance right now." He then turned his head to the janitor, "Charlie, did you see anyone else during your nightshift?"

"Well," the janitor said, "I saw Janice with something last night."

This made Mac start thinking, "Michael, call Janice and tell her to come to the waiting room." the secretary then grabbed his phone and proceeded to do so,

a couple of minutes passed and a woman come in the room,

"You wanted to see me boss?" the woman said,

"Yes Janice," Mac said, "Charlie saw you with something last night, was it by any chance a cyborg? He had sonar on his screen."

"Hmm..." the woman was thinking but then realised, "Oh yeah! I scraped that bot remember? You told me to do it!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Natura yelled in anger,

She then started growing with her eyes turning a pale white and her hair spreading out like branches! She then grabbed the girl by her neck, slamming her into the wall!

The secretary and janitor immediately ran to the woman in danger, only to be stopped by a six armed Eve and a long stretchy armed Supernova, obviously just as mad as Natura!

The janitor swung his broom handle as if it were a bat, with Eve immediately stopping it and snapping it in half with one hand.

The secretary proceeded to charge towards the DJ, only to be grabbed and thrown at the other side of the room.

Natura still had the woman in her grip, choking her.

"ENOUGH!" Mac yelled, which caused everyone to start looking at him, "I can assure you that what happened to Neon J. was not intended! So can you please stop this violence?!"

After that, the artist turned back to normal, with the three workers hiding behind Mac for protection, "Thank you." Mac said, "Seeing that this is a personal matter, I shall assists you myself."

"What?!" The woman said, "Your gonna help them after that?!"

"Though the way they reacted was immature," Mac said calmly, "they did it because they lost a friend. You three are dismissed." 

Mac then gestures his employees to leave, which they proceeded to do so with slightly annoyed stares to the three artist.

"Where is Neon?" Eve said still angry,

"Worry not," Mac said, "Neon is fine."

"How so?" Supernova said,

"Well," Mac said, "when we get rid of scraped technology, we don't throw it out. We actually put it in a sort of storage, so we can use the parts for future use, Neon was no exception."

"So he's just in some sort of storage unit?" Supernova said,

"Indeed," Mac answered, "its not that far even."

"Well then lets go!" Natura said eager to see Neon again,

"Just follow me." Mac said,

The four then left the factory, hoping that Neon stays strong until he is safe.


	8. Lost and Found

It wasn't long until the group made it to the scrap storage, and it was fairly bigger then the factory. Mac then put in a code which caused the large doors to slide open.

"So where exactly is Neon?" Eve questioned,

"Well," Mac said, "we usually put the new scraped items in the back, so the older items are there when we need them. So it seems like we are going to have to do some walking."

Mac then pointed to the two openings made-up of boxes, "I shall take the left, you three shall take the right."

"All by yourself?" Natura asked,

"There's more security bots on the left, so I will be fine." Mac answered,

"Security bots?" Supernova said kind of worried,

"Don't worry they are directly connected to my mainframe, so they already know what your business is here, and even if they did see you as a threat, they aren't very lethal."

"Though I think one of my employees gave them a recent upgrade..." Mac was then thinking to himself, "But that is another situation, let's go find your friend."

==========

30 minutes have passed and it seemed like they didn't even walk a quarter of the storage's length. 

DJ Subatomic Supernova decided to break the silence, "I have to say Eve, you did such good job at making sure we stayed out of trouble back at the factory."

Eve was slightly annoyed at the DJ's sarcastic comment, "First, I was just as mad as you were about what the woman said about Neon. Second, all I did was break a broom."

Supernova put his hands up in defense, "I'm just joking, and it makes me happy that you cared about Neon that much."

Nadia made a slight smile after hearing this, but then frowned, "I hope he's okay."

"We all do." Natura responded,

"There isn't that much to worry about," Supernova said trying to comfort the other two, "seeing how they take care of most of the items here, and the worst possible outcome is that Neon is on the floor somewhere."

==========

More minutes have passed, the trio seemed to make it halfway now.

"For a soldier, Neon was surprisingly good at detailed art and craftsmanship." Eve said breaking the silence again, "I keep some of his older figurines in my art gallery actually!"

"Ah, and he had quite the good amount of information about stars." the DJ said joining in, "He said sailors would use them to help them know where they where going."

"He's so good with kids too!" Natura said, "Yinu would always say how fun it is when I leave her with him."

The three then laughed at all the good times they had with Neon, ultimately boosting they're confidence and start to walk faster.

==========

Even more minutes have passed, it seemed like they were almost at the end of the storage. The trio then heard footsteps, with a slight pinging noise in the background.

"Neon?" Natura said, and sure enough Neon J. was right there infront of the trio.

Natura almost went into tears seeing Neon.

"No." Neon said without emotion, this surprised the trio because they thought Neon would be happy to see his friends again!

"Get away!" Neon said, "Your just made from my imagination lead by my denial!"

"Neon! It's us!" Eve said, "We're actually here! We came to save you!"

"I heard the woman!" Neon was still not convinced, "You guy's scraped me! Now get out of my head!"

DJ Subatomic Supernova then brought the two women away from Neon, facing away from him, "What do we do? Not only he thinks we are figments of his imagination, he thinks we also scraped him on purpose!"

Natura thought to herself, then walked up to Neon, "So we're just part of your imagination?"

"Uh... yes?" Neon was a little confused,

Natura smiled, "Well, imagination is something that has to do with emotions, correct?"

"Yes." Neon answered,

Natura then placed her hands on the sides of Neon's screen, "And that's what makes you human."

Neon then slowly placed his hands on Natura's, realizing that what he was seeing was real. He then charged in for a hug, "Your here! You are actually here!" Neon then noticed the other two, "Eve! DJ!" he then let out an arm allowing the other two in the hug.

"Wait," Neon then backed away, "why are you guys here? Didn't you guys scrap me?"

"Nobody intended for you to be scraped." Supernova said, "Tatiana even got a call from Mac saying you went missing."

"Then how did the woman get the order to scrap me?" Neon questioned,

"That is the factory's problem," Eve said wanting to get out, "and looking at your screen, you still need some repairs." Neon's screen was still twitching.

The four then heard footsteps, "Ah, that must be Mac." the DJ said, 

"Mac! We have found Neon!" Natura said excitingly,

"Indeed, you have." Mac said, but his voice sounded off and slightly familiar. 

Mac then went around the corner, revealing his screen, which now was full of static, and behind that static was a slight silhouette of someone.

Something was wrong.


	9. Protect

"Wait a minute," the DJ said, "your the guy who hacked into MY satellite!"

The static fades away revealing the silhouette.

"Guilty as charged!" The man in Mac's screen said, "The name is Kliff by the way."

"You must have been the one who made the demand for Neon to get scraped then!" Eve said,

"Indeed." Kliff said, "When I heard that 1010's beloved manager had some screen problems, I saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of him, and with you guys here, it makes it all the better."

Many security bots then went up behind Kliff, ready to strike.

"What's the plan?" Eve said with her six arms out readying to defend,

"Mac said the security bots are directly connected to his mainframe." Supernova said, "If we manage to shutoff Mac, the bots will probably go down too."

"Only if you can reach him first." Kliff said,

Mac then backed up behind the many security bots, onto which the bots immediately charged twords the four.

"Natura, get Neon to safety!" Eve yelled, "DJ, your with me!"

Without hesitation, Natura picked up Neon and ran off.

"You have made a poor decision picking a fight with us Kliff." the DJ said,

"Oh please!" Kliff said, "I know that without your music you only have a certain few of abilities!"

"This doesn't mean you have the upper hand!" Eve said,

"But it still means I have an advantage." Kliff said,

==========

"Okay, I think we're safe for now." Natura said,

"Yeah..." Neon said in a sad tone,

"What's wrong?" Natura asked,

"Well... even if I was repaired, I don't think I would make a difference." Neon said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natura said,

"You know exactly what it means!" Neon said in sudden anger,

"I can't control space like DJ,"

"or warp reality like Eve,

"and I ESPECIALLY can't be someone as strong and powerful as you, Natura!"

"I'm useless, and I probably deserve to be in this scrap heap." Neon said in defeat,

"NO!" Natura yelled, "You have soul, you are a soldier! For the many things you have done, you have done it in the name of your friends, your family, and NSR!"

Natura then held the sides of Neon's screen, "And if that doesn't encourage you, you definitely mean something to me!"

Natura then kissed Neon's screen, causing a small red heart to pop up on his sonar.

Neon was practically speechless.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

They both heard the scream, implying that Eve and DJ needed help.

"Neon, I need you to stay here, okay!" Natura said, onto which Neon nodded in agreement.

Natura then ran off, leaving Neon alone.

==========

Natura ran in to see the poor DJ on the floor, bruised and beaten.

Eve was still fighting, but one robot grabbed one of her arms and threw her far away into the air, out of sight.

"You are going to pay for that!" Natura said already growing in anger,

"Oh, you came back." Kliff said smug grin, "I was actually starting to worry that this battle was getting easy!"

Without hesitation, the bots and Natura both charged twords each other, ready to battle.

==========

All Neon heard was loud crashing and banging noises, which started to make him worry.

*BANG* *CRASH*

She's fine.

*SLAM* *BOOM* *SNAP*

She's tough. She's got this.

*CLANK* *SLAM* *CRASH* *BOOM*

...

*BZZZZZZZZT* "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

she'snotfineshe'snotfineshe'snotfineshe'snotfineshe'snotfineSHE'SNOTFINESHE'SNOTFINESHE'SNOTFINESHE'SNOTFINESHE'SNOTFINESHE'SNOTFINE!

Neon, without hesitation, ran twords the action.

==========

Natura was on ground, covered in pierce holes and burns.

"Wow!" Kliff said, "I didn't know these things have Tasers! Probably that upgrade Mac was talking about! Dang, they're powerful too!"

"Well now knowing this new bit of information..."

One robot now got infront of Natura, with it's Taser's electricity going at full capacity.

"Let's see how much you can take it!"

The robot then lifted his arm up, ready to strike.

"NATURA!" Neon yelled, he then got on top of Natura as an attempt to protect her, with the security robot's Taser piercing Neon's back and immediately shocking him with high amounts of electricity.

Neon screamed in pain until his screen shutoff and fell to floor.

"NEON!" Natura yelled as she ran up to Neon. Tears immediately flooded her eyes as she looked at Neon's unpowered motionless body.

"Welp, that's one off the list!" Kliff said, "Now, time to finish what we starte-*BZZT*"

Mac's screen shutoff, as he fell to the floor. Eve was right behind him, holding a handful off wires.

"I'm sorry Mac, but I think it's best if you took a little rest." Eve said,

Eve noticed DJ was still conscious and help him up.

"Well, thank the stars THAT'S finally over!" Supernova said, "I believe it is time for us to finally get out o-"

Eve and the DJ both noticed Natura holding Neon.

"NEON!" the two artist yelled as they ran up to Natura.

"What happened?!" Nadia yelled,

"He got hit by one of the security bot's Tasers!" Natura said with tears going down her face,

"I believe his cybernetics got fried!" the DJ said in fear, "Quickly! We must must take him back the factory!"


	10. Gone

Back at the factory, Natura, Eve, and Supernova were waiting patiently in the waiting room. The front door opened to reveal Tatiana, who had made her way here after she heard the news.

Eve got out of her chair and walked to Tatiana, "Did you manage to find Kliff's whereabouts?"

"Yes, the sayu team managed to pinpoint his location, and he is now put into custody." Tatiana answered, "How's Neon?"

"We do not know." the DJ spoke up, "We haven't seen him ever since they took him in back to get him repaired."

"I hope he's alright..." Natura said to herself,

It was at that moment when a door had opened, revealing Mac. Everyone then got up out of they're seats in anticipation.

"Mac, is Neon fixed?" Supernova asked, "Is he okay?"

Mac then looked to the floor, and walked to his side to reveal Neon was right behind him.

"NEON!" Natura yelled in relief, onto which she then ran to Neon to hug him.

No response.

Natura then slowly backed up from Neon, confused. "Neon?"

Still no response.

Mac then spoke up, "I am... terribly sorry, but it seems that when Neon was struck with that Taser, it whipped out all of his memory. My engineers and I have tried everything in our power, but sadly... Neon is gone."

"no..." Natura said with tears flooding out of her eyes, "No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natura then hugged Neon's emotionless body as tight as she could, crying.

Eve and Mac both looked down in utter defeat,Tatiana only looked away with tears also coming from her eyes, while DJ just stood there speechless.

Neon was gone.


	11. Together

Natura looked at Neon's screen one last time, and gave it a small kiss. She then turned around and walked off finally accepting Neon's fate.

*ping*

The room was silent. Even though it was a small noise, everyone was curtain they all had heard it.

*ping*

Natura turned around to look at Neon, for she was absolutely sure that she heard the noise that time.

*ping*

Right there. A small heart had appeared on Neon's sonar. Natura knew exactly when and why that heart would actually appear, so she slowly walked back to Neon.

*ping* *ping* *ping*

At that point, small revving up noises from Neon's screen could be heard going throughout the room.

After awhile, Neon's body then slumped over in a more human like fashion. He then tilted his head up to face Natura.

"Natura?" Neon said, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Natura's eyes then went up into tears of joy as she came in for a hug, "NEON!"

Though Neon was confused, he simply hugged back thinking it was the most necessary thing to do.

Of course not long after Tatiana, Eve, and DJ all joined in on the hug, welcoming Neon back.

"Fascinating." Mac said,

"Truly, fascinating."


End file.
